diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Telian
Ausstellungsware Soaaah..ich habe bis gerade rumgewerkelt um eine zufriedenstellende Möglichkeit zu suchen bei den Hosen und Brustrüstung sowohl Männlein als auch Weiblein zur Schau zu stellen... ich bin aber zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es scheiße aussieht und bei etwa 95% der Rüstungen sowieso egal ist, da diese identisch aussehen. Ich werde also hautpsächlich alles mit Männern durcharbeiten, da es sowieso keinen Unterschied macht und wenn ich irgendwo denke, dass es so eine gravierende Abweichung zum weiblichen Model gibt, so werd ich dafür auch noch ein eigenes Bild anfertigen. Umhang und Armschienen sind jetzt erstmal auf dem neusten Stand, morgen wird wohl Schuhe oder Gürtel folgen. Um die Helme drück ich mich ehrlich gesagt, da ich noch nichts zufriedenstellendes gefunden habe, ich denke aber, dass ich sie leicht schräg abbilde. Das spart Platz und bei den meisten Helmen erkennt man sowieso wie sie hinten aussehen, wenn man die Seite sieht. Ich hoffe du bist damit einverstanden, wenn nicht meld dich kurzfristig, noch kann ich alles nach deinen Wünschen richten *g* Liandy 03:33, 1. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Super, danke schön! Hetz dich bloß nicht, das hat ja alles keine Eile ;) Und es stimmt, bei der Lederverarbeitung sind die Unterschiede seltener als beim Stoff (Magiestoffgamaschen .....), nur die Schultern sind natürlich deutlich schmaler. Schätze, da könnte man tatsächlich mit mehr Berechtigung die Verlassenen-Varianten mit anzeigen ;) Siehst du eigentlich eine Möglichkeit, mir die Quellbilder mal als Paket zukommen zu lassen, wenn du fertig bist? Ich habe recht schlechte Erfahrungen mit abschmierenden Seiten und resultierendem Datenverlust gemacht und habe darum gerne alles bei mir. Mag beim Wikia unwahrscheinlicher sein, aber nicht unmöglich schätze ich. Noch Mal vielen Dank für deine Unterstützung! Telian 07:34, 1. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Öhh.. ja lässt sich bestimmt via Skype oder anderem Messenger einrichten. Ich vermute allerdings nur verzipt, da ich bereits um die 50 Bilder gemacht habe und laut meiner rechnung noch ca. 300-400 ausstehen *g* Jedenfalls..da fehlt das Buch zu den Schulterstücken *g* Liandy 10:44, 1. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Wo du recht hast .... ! Da ich selber fast nie Schulterstücke trage, waren mir die entgangen ^^ Aber da ich da noch keine Liste gemacht habe welche ich habe und mit der Sortierung und so, denke ich, die reichen wir einfach später nach. Ich kümmer mich mal drum, das vorzubereiten. Telian 10:59, 1. Feb. 2012 (UTC) So, Gürtel sind nun auch bearbeitet. Als nächstes kommen Helm oder Hände, allerdings erst heute Abend oder die Tage *g* Liandy 12:27, 1. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, bei mir werden die Gürtel alle unten ein wenig abgeschnitten ... sieht das nur bei mir so aus? War mir auch bei den langen Umhängen schon aufgefallen, aber da hat es mich nicht so gestört. Bei den Gürteln finde ich es hingegen schon störend, vor allem bei den großen ganz oben. Kannst du da noch was deichseln? Übrigens - solltest du dich am Ende, wenn du irgendwann mit allem fertig bist, noch langweilen, hätte ich noch eine Idee, die tatsächlich direkt den Siegelmarkt betrifft .... ;) Telian 14:03, 1. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Habs mal geändert *g* Für sowas sind galerien recht praktisch, schieß raus mit der Idee, ich weiß ja nicht wie lange ich am Ende für den Spaß brauche. Hatte mir vorgenommen eine Kategorie am Tag zu machen. Liandy 14:24, 1. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Na ich will dich ja nicht gleich mit Arbeit zutexten ^^ Mach mal geruhsam weiter, und wenn du willst, kannst du dich danach ja auch noch der Kombinationen im Ladenteil annehmen ... *hüstel* Wobei die Bilder dort vermutlich auch so ganz brauchbar sind. Geht da ja mehr um das Gesamtbild als so um Einzelteile wie beim Musterbuch. Siegelmarkt: Aico hat mir früher die Standplatzkarten immer aufgehübscht, kommt jetzt aber anscheinend nicht mehr dazu. Entsprechend sind die von Ratschet und dem Bruchhauerdorf jetzt wieder etwas simpler geworden. Ich könnte dir die Original-Screenshots geben, wenn du dich damit beschäftigen magst ... :) Aber wie gesagt, mach dir bloß keinen Stress und vernachlässige deine eigenen Sachen nicht. Ich frag mich eh, womit ich in letzter Zeit so viel Glück verdient habe, dass ich so viele Helfer bekomme :) Ich muss aufpassen, dass ich mich nicht zu sehr daran gewöhne! Telian 16:38, 1. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hab die Schultern fertig vorbereitet, und auch noch hier und da ein paar bop-items rausgeschmissen. War mir doch einiges durchgeflutscht *seufz* Naja jetzt passt es :) Telian 14:46, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ich nehme mir ein oder zwei Tage Auszeit vom Bilder bearbeiten, danach gehts aber wieder voll los. Was mir aber aufgefallen ist .. und zwar bräuchte ich die Sturmschleierrüstung, die Sturmschleierhandschuhe und die Brustplatte sowie des Teufelspirscher. Es gibt da ja das neutrale AH für, aber stünde es irgendwie in deiner Macht die Dinge zu deinen normalen Preisen für mich zusammen zu schustern? :3 Liandy 17:41, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Klar geht das - zusammen mit den Späherstiefeln ;) Ich muss mal schauen, welche Mats ich habe und welche ich besorgen muss, Sturmschleiersachen haben ein paar fiese Mats. Die müsste ich ggf. in Rechnung stellen, falls ich sie einkaufen muss. Also ist die Liste: - Späherstiefel - Sturmschleierrüstung - Sturmschleierhandschuhe - Brustplatte des Teufelspirschers ? Und wegen der Bilder ist kein Problem, ich freu mich einfach über alles, wozu du kommst :) Erwarten kann und tue ich nichts. Telian 18:23, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Und den Gürtel des Teufelspirschers. Oder ist der BoP? *g* Und du kannst mir ruhig alles in Rechnung stellen ^^ Liandy 20:23, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Nö ist glaub ich nicht bop, stand nur nicht in deiner Liste drin ^^ Ich schau Mal, dass ich es vor dem Wochenende fertig und drüben habe. 78.42.188.3 20:27, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Das war natürlich ich. Und ... wird wohl etwas länger dauern. Ist schwer, an Urluft ranzukommen. Aber zumindest für die Sturmschleiersachen hab ich schon fast alles. Telian 23:58, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Wenn es nicht hinhaut ist die Kettenrüstung auch nicht so wichtig. Wirklich wichtig ist eigentlich nur die Sturmschleierrüstung *g* Liandy 00:22, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Beide Brüste sind schon gemacht und gehen heute an dich ab. Da mir für die Handschuhe auch noch eine Essenz der Luft fehlt und die eventuell beim Urluft farmen fällt, mach ich einfach weiter ^^ - Oh Mist, die Stiefel vergessen mitzuschicken *grummel* Telian 08:13, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC) So, Schultern sind auf dem neusten Stand. Ich kann mich gerade nur nicht entscheiden ob als nächstes Hosen oder Brust folgen soll... *g* Lass dich überraschen, eine der beiden Kategorien kommt heute aber noch. Liandy 13:58, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Wolltest du dir nicht Auszeit nehmen? Tsssss! ;) Vielleicht erst Mal Handschuhe? Die sind auch noch einfach :) Telian 14:02, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Eig. wollte ich das ja, aber dann hatte ich so ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen den Rüstungen in meinem Postfach *g* Ich mach jetzt Hose und dann mal schauen Liandy 14:13, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Das klingt als sollte ich meine Lieferungen weiter stückweise machen ... *ggg* Morgen gibt's jedenfalls erst Mal die Stiefel. Und vielleicht am Sonntag die restlichen Teile, je nach dem ob ich zwischen all meinen Terminen dazu komme, die restlichen Urmächte zu farmen. Sonst halt Montag oder Dienstag. Telian 14:39, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Soah.. Hosen sind fertig. Die Tage (oder morgen, je nachdem wie ich Lust hab) gehts dann weiter.Liandy 16:05, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Merci! - Sag mal, wo kann man die Software eigentlich bekommen, die du benutzt? Ich steige da nicht durch bei den Sites, auf die ich mit Stichwort 'Machinima' oder 'Machinima Studios' komme - nirgends ein download ... Telian 22:55, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ich such mal den Link raus *g* Liandy 00:02, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Erm ... *hüstel* ... ich habe gestern Nacht ein neues Schulterrezept ergattert ... Vulkanische Schultern ... würdest du das bei Gelegenheit noch ergänzen? ÔÔ ... Ich hab übrigens den Bildausschnitt bei den Gürteln wieder geändert, weil jetzt dioe Gürtel wieder so klein waren, dass man manche Unterschiede wieder nicht mehr sehen konnte (Flinkpfeilgürtel und Sturmbalggürtel sahen gleich aus z.B., und die Reihe beim schwärzlichen Ledergürtel auch alle). Dem Problem mit dem Abschneiden könnte man wohl nur beikommen, wenn man sich noch Mal an die Originalbilder macht und sie ober abschneidet, damit der Mittelpunkt des Zuschnitts runterrutscht. Keine Ahnung ob du das noch machen magst, sonst mach ich es vielleicht irgendwann wenn ich die Originalbilder habe ^^ Aber hat jedenfalls keine Eile, allzu viel abgeschnitten ist ja nicht. Zum Datenaustausch würde sich übrigens auch ultrashare anbieten ( ultrashare.de ). Einfach die Bilder in ein Archiv packen (bis 50 MB) und hochladen und mir den Link hier posten, das wäre mein Vorschlag. Telian 08:34, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Du kannst die die Bilder doch auch übers wiki kopieren und speichern :P Das ist am einfachsten ^^Liandy 10:55, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Wie kann ich da alle Bilder einer Galerie auf einmal runterladen? Denn jedes Bild einzeln öffnen und runterladen .... nein. Nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt. Dafür sind mir das dann doch ein bisschen zu viele, und meine zeit zu knapp bemessen. Reicht mir, dass ich sie ein Mal alle einzeln hochgeladen habe ... Telian 16:15, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Schmuggelware Nehm ich. Die Tage gehts auch mit den Bildern weiter... ich war etwas beschäftigt gewesen *g* Liandy 10:12, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Take your time, ist nix eilig ;) Am meisten liegt mir noch die Ergänzung der fehlenden Schulter am Herzen, alles andere ist sekundär. Wobei jetzt auch noch eine Hose dazu gekommen ist ... die sollte ich vielleicht mal in die Liste tun, bevor du die machst ;) Allerdings ist das eine, die ich ohnehin nur gegen Mats machen kann (397er Kettenhose mit Instanzen-Mats aus Drachenseele, die im AH unbezahlbar sind ...) Telian 10:37, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ich kann dir aber jetzt schon sagen, dass ich die Pose so nicht mehr haargenau hin bekomme... Liandy 12:36, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Das ist dann eben wohl der Nachteil an der Sache, mit dem ich leben muss. Es werden immer wieder weitere Sachen dazu kommen, also wird sich das bei deiner Methode wohl nicht vermeiden lassen ... Telian 12:40, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Na ja.. ich kann es annähern lassen *g* Wird wohl morgen weiter gehen Liandy 13:15, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Feini :) Bekommst dann morgen denke ich auch die Lampe, und ich dann hoffentlich die andere ;) Telian 13:24, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Deine Lampe liegt bereit *g* Wenn dir die Schuhe zu abgeschnitten sind änder ich das noch, hab sie jetzt mal so eingestellt, weil ich die anders zu klein fand. Liandy 12:27, 9. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Habe es heute morgen leider nicht geschafft, den Transfer zu machen *grummel* Aber morgen! Dann schiebe ich auch wieder ein Argentum-Pet rüber. Vielleicht sollte ich statt Lederwaren lieber einen Haustierhandel aufmachen *ggg* Stiefel find ich so weit bisher OK, nur die Felsenfesten Treter sind irgendwie schlecht zu erkennen in der Haltung. Schön wäre außerdem auch, diesen Effekt der Farbanpassung bei den Arktischen Stiefeln irgendwie zu zeigen - da hatte ich ja deshalb zwei Bilder drin. Und bei den Schuhen solltest du vermutlich tatsächlich den Bildausschnitt dann verschieben, bei denen wäre es vermutlich kritischer, wenn das da rechts abgeschnitten ist. Telian 13:21, 9. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ich hab schon immer leicht die Posen verändert um die Schuhe besser zu zeigen, das wirkt in einer laufenden Serie aber seltsam. Zu den arktischen schreib ich noch was, ich fand es verwirrent zweimal die selben Schuhe mit anderen Hosen zu zeigen. Ich lad erstmal alles hoch dann kümmer ich mich darum. Liandy 13:29, 9. Feb. 2012 (UTC) So.. hab mal probiert die arktischen mit ner anderen Hose zu zeigen, das kam in der Pose nicht gut raus, deshalb hab ichs einfach drunter geschrieben. Bei den Felsenfesten müssen wir mal gucken, mit ner anderen Pose in der laufenden Strecke sieht es kacke aus. Ich hab die selten Schuhe mal in die anderen 2 verwendeten Posen gepackt aber das war immer noch die beste von allen. Liandy 13:44, 9. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Bei den Schuhen hilft fürchte ich nur, das hübsche Model zu opfern und den Bildausschnitt anders zu wählen, halt mit den Schuhen in der Mitte ;) Da wäre aber natürlich dann ne Pose besser, wo nicht die Hand so im Bild stehen bleibt.Telian 14:02, 9. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Änder ich schon, gib mir 5 Minuten *g* Liandy 14:15, 9. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Na graaaad so ... *spielt mit der Peitsche rum* *g* Telian 14:40, 9. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ich nenn dich aber nicht Meister! :P So.. hab die nervige Hand überall raus genommen. Feierabend.Liandy 14:50, 9. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Niiicht? Oooch. *traurig auf die Peitsche starr* Ich hab übrigens schon wieder neue Rezepte bekommen *hust* Eine Hose und ein Umhang dabei ... Und wieder die Lampe vergessen. Narf. Naja, morgen früh ist Wochenende, da denk ich dann hoffentlich dran. Abends ist der Transfer einfach zu gefährlich. Schickst du mir den Link, damit ich mir die Software auch mal holen kann? Dann kann ich Neuzugänge irgendwann hoffentlich selbst nachschieben :) Telian 11:12, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Heyho, Ein nett gemeinter Rat von meinerseits aus, passt momentan mit dem neutralen Ah auf, bezüglich Eurer Schmuggelware. Das letzte mal als wir etwas geschmuggelt haben, befand sich ein Bot im Ah der eiskalt den Gegenstand vor unserer Nase weggekauft hat (Instant, wir haben es danach mit anderen Gegenständen getest, sobald es im Ah ist, ist es futsch. Später findet man den Gegenstand dann teuer im Fraktions-Ah) Ein Tipp, laut unseren Test schlägt der Bot bis zu einem sofortkaufswert von 20g zu, also keine Kupferbeträge nehmen. Allerdings kann es auch sein das der Bot nicht mehr dort ist, ich dachte ich warne trotzdem mal, wäre ja ärgerlich wenn euch genau das gleiche passiert. - Phexlyn 12:19, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Genau darum mach ich es zu wechselnden unmöglichen Zeiten am frühen Morgen und benutze Tricks, um sicher zu stellen, dass niemand abgreift ;) Siehe mein Zitat 'Abends ist der Transfer zu gefährlich'. Meiner Erfahrung nach passiert das nur dann, wenn auch viele Leute aktiv sind. Für max 1 Transfer/Stunde schmeißt wohl niemand seinen Bot an ^^ heute morgen habe ich jedenfalls mehrere Rezepte und Zeug erfolgreich transferiert. Nur die Lampe lag immer noch im Postfach <.< Telian 13:18, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) MachinimaStudio http://www.machinimadev.com/download/ <- das ist der Link für das gute Stück. Das Bild im Hintergrund ist von google. Einfach "Silvermoon" eintippen, ist glaub ich aus dem orginal Wiki sogar. Die Hosen-pose ist Wave, die Schulterpose ist stand und die gürtelpose ist talk. Als normale Rüstung hab ich die Auroraklamotte, bzw das Bukanierhemd bei Frauen. Hab in nächster Zeit wieder viel zu tun, deshalb weiß ich nicht wann ich es schaffe weiter zu basteln. Liandy 11:32, 12. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Schmuggelware Also, Laidan hätte interesse an dem Besen. Sie hätte auch schon den Bären zur Hand wenn du tauschen willst *g* Meld dich einfach mal bei ihr. Liandy 19:50, 20. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Danke, ich habe den Tausch 'haarendes Fellknäul gegen Reinigungswerkzeug' mal anlaufen lassen :) Telian 19:43, 22. Feb. 2012 (UTC)